


Strange Customs

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, These two love each other very much, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 6:Accidental Marriage.“Wed.” Shara arched an eyebrow at their excitable black-furred hosts.“You shared the food, offered your protection, and accepted the clothing! Thank you for letting us be a part of this momentous occasion! We will throw a banquet in your honor.”Shara sighed. “We—”Kes subtly stepped on her foot. “What sort of banquet are we talking about?”





	Strange Customs

* * *

“The ceremony is sealed! You are wed! We must celebrate!”

Shara finished shrugging into the jacket Kes held out to her with a sinking feeling that her life was about to become a great deal more complicated. 

“Wed.” Shara arched an eyebrow at their excitable black-furred hosts.

“You shared the food, offered your protection, and accepted the clothing! Thank you for letting us be a part of this momentous occasion! We will throw a banquet in your honor.”

Shara sighed. “We—”

Kes subtly stepped on her foot. “What sort of banquet are we talking about?”

“Kes!” Shara looked at him, aghast.

“It's a valid question.”

“If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my copilot—”

“Spouse!” their hosts chittered.

“We’ll see about that,” Shara muttered darkly as she hauled Kes away.

“Babe—” he started as soon as they were at a safe distance. 

“Kes Dameron. We,” Shara pointed an imperious finger at Kes’s face, “are _already_ married! We are not scamming our hosts out of a wedding banquet!”

“Babe.” Kes tried again, “You actually read those Culture Exchange Reports on the species we visit, right?”

“You don't?”

Kes gave a sheepish smile. “We’re not discussing me right now. Anything in there about these furballs having a marriage ceremony outsiders stumble into?”

“No…” 

“I bet you anything they’re hustling us. Play a trick on the naive new haulers in the system.” 

Shara’s eyes narrowed. “You just want free lunch.” 

“Lunch, dinner, and if we play it right, a swanky room embarrassingly covered in flower petals.” Kes looked unrepentant. 

Shara stroked her chin, making a show of considering. “Half an hour of oral.”

“Yes. Great idea,” Kes said immediately. “What does that have to do with the conversation?”

Shara grinned. “I’m taking the bet. We’ll go over there, explain that for our own cultural reasons we couldn’t possibly take advantage of their hospitality…” 

Kes grinned back, catching on, “...and if they let us weasel out gracefully, I’ll take you back to the ship and eat you out slowly.” 

“Mmm-hmm. And if they make a big production, _insist_ on a ceremony before they deal with us, we milk these suckers for all they’re worth and I’ll go down on you in the honeymoon suite.” 

“I don’t even have words for how much I love you.” Kes gave a happy sigh.

Shara winked. “Or how turned on you are by me?” 

“Always, querida.” 

“Te quiero también. Now, come on, let’s put on some embarassed faces and pretend to not want to be fake married.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the prompt and went...what if we did accidental marriage...WITH SOMEONE WHO WAS ALREADY MARRIED. 
> 
> Very pleased with the result. 
> 
> What am I doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
